Just A Lovely Day at McDonalds
by Moony345
Summary: All in the title :3 Smile Of The Week :D


**Before you go on, I made this with a friend (MultiLevelsofMusic) last year and never finished it so I decided to put it on my newly made profile, soooooo ya...**

**WARNING: May be a bit weird and off, DONT JUDGE ME!**

* * *

Tobias sat at McDonald's, quietly eating chocolate cake, thinking about what has happened.

"Hey, can I sit here?" A boy asked. "Its the only seat open and I really don't have a place to eat at." Tobias looked around the crowded McDonald's, and noticed the boy who spoke.

"Um, okay." He said.

The boy sat down and extended his hand, "Percy Jackson."

_Who would name their son Percy?_ Tobias mentally asked himself.

"Tobias." He did a curt nod.

Percy smiled a lopsided grin and dug into his Big Mac.

A beautiful girl walked up to the two boy's table and grinned. "Hey, Percy!"

Said boy got up and hugged her, "Hey, Piper."

"Umm, should I leave you two alone or something?"

Percy and Piper blushed a bright scarlet. "N-No, shes just a _really_ good friend."

"Yeaaaahhh, course not."

"Who's this?" Said a voice behind them. "Factionless?" The girl said scanning them up and down.

"What the... Whats factionless?" Percy's furrowed his eyes brows, and looked the girl up and down, checking if she was sane.

"Well, we know whos not an Erudite." Said Tris with a chuckle.

"No, seriously. Whats a factionless? And whats a Erudite?"

Tris raised an eyebrow. "Really? Ya know, the factions who are trying to kill us all. Do you really not know?"

Percy and Piper stared at her blankly.

"Umm, anyway." Tobias said eagerly trying to change the subject. "This is Percy and P... Piper?"

Piper smiled and put a hand out, "Piper Mclean.

"Tris." Said the girl with a pleasant smile.

Piper looked at her watch and frowned. "I gotta go. My _dad,_" She said dad with venom in her voice. "Wants to hang out with me." She walked out the fast food store, not even waving.

"Well okay then..." Said Tris. "So we were saying, what faction are you in?"

"What are factions?! Seriously!" Percy asked, agitated.

"You really dont know what factions are, what are you crazy?" Said Tris, starting to think the war must really be getting to people.

"Maybe... I did spent a good while in Tartarus." He muttered the end, and made it barely audible.

"Tarturas, um, the Greek downstairs place? Uh, what are you talking about?"

Percy sighed, and got a look in his eyes that made him look older. "The Underworld is the Greek downstairs place. Tartarus is the downstairs of that downstairs."

"Uh, you speak like you've been there..." Tobias trailed off.

"Well-"

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. Who are you talking to?" A blonde girl wrapped her arms around Percy's neck. His expression immediately lit up, and he pecked her on the cheek.

"Uh, who are you...?" Said Tris.

"Annabeth Chase." The girl smiled widely, as she unlatched her arms and stood next to Percy.

"Well Im Tris, and this is Tobias, are you guys from beond the gate?"

"What gate, fo'?" A Latino elf boy asked, then ran away.

Annabeth glared at his retreating form. "That was Leo. Sorry about him. And what gate?" She had a glint in her eyes, and she looked eager for more knowledge.

"Somethings not right-"

"Noooooooooo, not at all." Tris said, sarcastically.

"Thats not what I meant. There obviously not from around here, I mean look at the way there talking, and acting, they seem, I don't know, just... not right."

*Annabeth leans over to Percy* "Like Leo's head not-right?" she whispered to Percy.

"Don't you think we should order our food now..." Percy Trailed off, seeing a creepy waitress.

*waitress creeps over, looking like she was clutching a knife in her hands*

"HEROESSSSSSSSS, NOOOOOOSSSSSSS, LEEEAAAAVVVVEEEESSSSS" The waitress lady said.

"UHHHHHHHHHH..." Tris said in a nervous voice. (WHO DIES IN ALLEGIANT *LAUGHS EVILY* If you didn't know you must hate me now :3)

*Perce takes his pen out*

"Oh your gonna save us by writing a story with your pen, my hero!" Said Tris sarcastically.

*LEO MAGICALLY APPEARS*

Leo: YES MY HERO! *Bats his eyelashes and makes a dreamy look on his face*

*Leo Magically disappears*

"Um, wait, what, wait, huh?" Said a bystander who had the power to see through the mist, or if there is any mist in this magical McDonalds...

**THE END!**

~Smile Of the week :D~


End file.
